This invent ion relates to a toy football player fixing device for a toy football field, particularly to one easily fixing on or taking a toy football player off a maneuvering bar and having a fine appearance.
A known conventional toy football player fixing device shown in FIG. 1 includes through holes 101 formed in two opposite walls of a toy football field 10 for maneuver bars 20 to pass through, and toy football players bodies 30 having a transverse hole 301 and a fix hole 301 formed respectively in a front and a rear side of each player body 30 and crossing with the transverse hole 301. Further, each maneuver bar 20 passes through the through hole 101 in one side of the toy football field 10, and through the transverse holes 301 and through the through hole 101 in the other side of the toy football field 10 and then fixed tightly with a fix ring 202. Lastly, a bolt 303 is put through the fix hole 302 of the toy football player 30 and through the through hole 201 of the maneuver bar 20 and screwed with a nut 304 behind the football player 30, completing combining the football player 30 with the maneuver bar 20.
As the maneuver bar 20 directly pass through the transverse hole 301 of the football player 30 and then screwed tightly with the fix ring 202, so after the player 30 is hung on the maneuver bar 20, the player 30 hides the through hole 201 of the maneuver bar 20 so that it is very hard to align the fix hole 302 of the player 30 to the through hole 201 of the maneuver bar 20 for insert the bolt 303 through the fix hole 302 and the through hole 201 only by guessing. Therefore, it takes much time to assemble the player 30 with the maneuver bar 20. Provided a toy player 30 becomes dirty or is broken and needed to be taken off and replaced with a new one, the bolt 303 has firstly to be screwed and removed to take off the old toy player 30 and replace a new one to be screwed with the bolt 303 again, repeating the troublesome process.